


Minorities 1

by Y04517



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y04517/pseuds/Y04517
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826092





	Minorities 1

他的前方全是黑而混乱的树，脚下的草在耳边飞速流淌过沙沙声。 他不停地奔跑，用尽全力，步伐迈到极限，再多一点就会狼狈地摔倒。 纠结期盼了几十年的性别分化，却在拿到的那一刹立刻成为了他不愿面对的噩梦之一。 他是个β。 他的眼眶发热，但旋即又被冷风吹干，随之而来的是细小的疼痛。 他只是个β。 他的呼吸粗重，嘴巴不断开合，喉咙发出挣扎的呻吟，为了否定现实。 普通而普遍的一类人。 脑中闪烁了很多画面，从他最初所能记忆的惨白的光，到童年楼梯下窄小的房间，再到初次见识魔法。鼻腔和肺里满是呼吸过度的炽热的疼，心脏快速挤压着，他的头又热又重，鼓动的神经带动着他的眼皮跳动，搅乱了他的视线，迫使他不得不停下来。 他确实希望自己是α，在许多个时间段内。 可能是为了向姨夫证明自己，又或者是偷偷地希望全是β的姨夫一家小概率的奇迹不可能出现在表哥身上，自此，他也就不必再忍受他的暴力了。 然而这种想法在日复一日的生活与成长中渐渐消磨，他格格不入却无法不去羡慕姨夫一家平凡的幸福。孩童时代期望的出人头地的愿望也由普通的顺遂生活替代。 然而当他收到那封无法被退回的信件时，他隐匿在深处的期待又被无限地放大了。 当他成为众望的救世主时，当他隐约触摸到自己沉重的使命时。 他需要成为一个α。 所有人都相信他毫无疑问会成为一个优秀的α。 他们需要一个强大的α。 他自己也是这么希望并这么认为的。 而现实无论如何确实是现实。 愤怒与不安使他逃离了城堡，他无法发泄，也不愿去想自己的感情如何产生。 这种时候别人无论如何待他都会让他绝望。 冷静下来之后，他突然听见不远处湖边响起的水声。 他缓缓移动过去，慢慢看向湖边。 首先映入眼帘的就是鹅卵石湖畔的长而杂乱的焦黑线条，魔法的痕迹。 他惊讶之余立刻掏出了魔杖，以防附近有尚未走远的敌人。 而后他看见了坐在地上的人，有些遥远而让他无法辨认袍子上的学院。 其实并没有必要。看见脑袋就已经足够了。 他很熟悉这个人，不得不熟悉到厌烦。 屋漏偏逢连夜雨大概就是说的这个时候。 他也看见了他。


End file.
